Time Key
by Mrs.Felton1988
Summary: During the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione is inadvertently sent back in time to before it all began. Can she give Harry and Neville what they never had growing up? Can she save the people that she loves while also finding her own love in the process? Can she stop the Second Wizarding War from ever happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first story that I have written since I was in high school so I apologize if I am rusty. **

**I have had this idea floating around in my head for many months and I have finally started to put it on paper.**

**I hope you enjoy this beginning of what I hope will be an amazing story when it is completed.**

**I am writing this as I go so I don't have any chapters pre-written and waiting in the sidelines. If there is anything that you want to see or make suggestions then please review or private message me and I will try it out.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the ever lovely J.K. Rowling. The story is mine. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**18th June, 1996**

**Department of Mysteries**

_"Run! Run! Run!"_ She thought frantically as she ran from the Death Eaters. Her mind, normally compartmentalized and organized, was a frantic mess. Her lungs were burning for a breath she felt she couldn't catch, and a stitch was starting to form in her side. _"Maybe Hogwarts should start an athletic program",_ she found herself thinking as her legs began to burn from the amount of running she hadn't done since she was a small child.

"Hermione!" she hears a coming from somewhere on her left.

"Harry!" she yells, trying to find where he could be in all this mess. There is a door ahead of her and she finally sees Harry and a second boy run through it. Without hesitation, she makes the decision to follow them, in the hopes that they can get away from the Death Eaters who seem to have fallen a bit behind her as she ran. As she sprints through the door, Neville slams it shut and locks it.

"This won't hold them for long. We need to move, and we need to do it quickly," the usually meek boys says. Doubled over, hands on her knees, she nods while trying to catch her breath.

"Neville is right, Harry. We need to find Sirius, if he is really here. Although I am starting to doubt that," she pants, as her lungs slowly begin to resume their normal function.

"Let's go through this door. I don't know where it leads but maybe we can figure something out quickly until help arrives," Harry says as he points to a door almost directly across from the one that they just came through. Sounds of battle and loud banging could be heard from the other side of the door they came through as the Death Eaters that were chasing Hermione began in earnest to try to get through it. The three jog to the door, and as they start opening it, they hear a loud crash from behind them.

"I found Potter! He's-" the Death Eater gets out before Hermione silences him. The murderous look on his face says all they need to know, they need to leave and quickly. Without looking where they are walking into, the three quickly shuffle into the next room and slam the door shut. Neville casts another locking spell at the door.

Hermione begins taking in the details of where they are while Neville and Harry start discussing what they should do next. "Harry, I don't think Sirius here," Hermione states as she turns and examines what room they have entered. The room is big and littered with rows of desks covered with different gadgets over the desk tops. Behind those are about 10 or 12 rows of bookshelves but there aren't books that line most of the bookshelves near the middle of the room. She takes a slow couple of steps forward towards the closest desk and see what looks like dismantled time turners. "This must be the Time Room and is not a safe place to be in unless we want to risk going back in time."

As Harry opens his mouth to respond, another loud crash is heard. The door has been blown apart into splinters of wood that land on the ground between them. The Death Eater that Hermione silenced still has a murderous look on his face. "You can't escape from us now, Potter. Come quietly and we won't hurt your precious friends," says a second Death Eater. Hermione recognizes the first Death Eater's face whom she silenced. This is Antonin Dolohov, one of the Death Eaters that was tried for the murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. He had been convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban because of those crimes among countless others, but had been apart of the mass breakout from from the prison earlier this year. She knows this is not a man to be messed with.

Before either Death Eater can blink, Harry, Neville and Hermione start running between desks and dashing behind bookshelves for cover from the curses that are being flung at them.

"We have you trapped. Running is futile," Dolohov yells, as he focuses his attention on Hermione while the other Death Eater starts after Harry and Neville. Reacting on instinct, and trusting in what she's learned from Dumbledore's Army, Hermione sends spells over her shoulder while running from Dolohov. Amidst her attempts to stop Dolohov, something wraps around her arm. Sparing it a brief glance she sees a time turner with bright green sand has caught on her arm and is riding up towards her shoulder.

As she attempts to duck behind the end of a bookshelf, she feels a searing pain shoot down her back as she is hit by a spell. Failing to grasp at something to break her fall, Hermione hits the ground with a crunch, the sound of breaking glass, before a blinding white light erupts from underneath her. With no time to ponder what just happened, she is startled by the feeling of a sensation that can only be described as a hook pulling at her from her navel. Dolohov approaches where Hermione fell seconds later expecting to find the witch defeated, but he finds nothing except broken shards of glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! **

**I am so excited to see that in just the few short days I have 36 followers of my story! Holy crap!**

**I never thought that I would have this much of a turn out in just one chapter. Plus already I have 3 reviews!**

**I know that some have raised questions about how much help Hermione will be since this all started at her 5th year. I hope I am able to show how.**

**She has many years to accomplish what she wants so please be patient. This is going to be a long story. I plan on doing some time jumps but only in the span of a few weeks. I may jump months ahead but as of right now, it will be hours, days and maybe a week or two.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Since I am writing this as I go, if there is something that you want to see or any ideas, please pm me. I would love to know!**

**XO**

* * *

**June 19th**

**Hogwarts, Hospital Wing**

Hermione slowly starts to wake up, still laying face first. She doesn't feel the hardness of the floor but the softness of a bed and the distinct smell of many potions. Where am I? This isn't the Department of Mysteries? Am I back at Hogwarts? Harry? Neville? Hermione is slowly taking stock of her body, mentally trying to figure out where she is without alerting anyone that she is awake.

"I think it is safe to assume Minerva, that until she is awake up, we willhave no answers to our questions."_ I know that voice. Headmaster! Ok, it seems I am back in Hogwarts which means I am probably in the hospital wing._ Hermione can feel a tightness across her back, figuring she must have bandages wrapped around her from the curse that Dolohov hit her with.

"But Headmaster, we don't know who this child is. She wears the colors of my house but I do not know her." Minerva states from somewhere a few feet away from her bed on the left. _Professor McGonagall doesn't know me? How?_ Hermione starts wondering what must have happened when she fell for her favorite professor to not recognize her.

"P-Professor? Headmaster?" Hermione states slowly as she opens her eyes and shifts her head to lay on her right cheek so she can see the other occupants of the room. The brightness of the room stings her eyes and she instinctively closes them again to keep a headache from forming. "What happened?"

As Hermione slowly opens her eyes again so they can adjust to the brightness of the room, she is met with an odd sight. Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore are standing in front of her, but they somehow look younger. There aren't as many fine lines around Professor McGonagall's' eyes and mouth, and her face looks almost softer and younger than yesterday in class. Headmaster Dumbledore's' beard and hair are more of a darker grey instead of nearly white the last time she saw him. Why do they look as if the have de-aged?

"What day is it?" Hermione asks as calmly as she can. Her mind is going a mile a minute thinking through the possibilities of what could have happened. Every thought she has seems to come back to one conclusion. _I must be in the past!_ As that thought hits, her mind starts to go through different scenarios of how she could have gone back in time. Her earlier experiences with her time turner in third year had only allowed her to go back in time for a few hours. But judging by the youthfulness of her Professor and Headmaster, she comes to the conclusion that she must have gone back years. _At least 25 years but that's not possible?!_ Her fears were confirmed a few moments later by the response of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"The date is Thursday, June 19th, 1970." Headmaster Dumbledore informs Hermione as her mind reels with this information. _26 years!?_ As Hermione is trying to grasp what could have happened, she is drawn by the question asked to her by her Headmaster.

"What is your name, my dear?"

_How much can I tell him? I'm already disturbing the time line by being here in the first place._ "Hermione Granger, sir," she stated simply. "May I ask Headmaster, how did I get to the hospital wing?"

"Well, Miss Granger, when you were discovered in the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries, you were wearing Hogwarts school robes. I was informed of an injured student that was clearly in a place she was not meant to be. Upon bringing you to the hospital wing, and as Madam Pomfrey tended to you minor injuries, I informed Professor McGonagall that there was a Gryffindor student I could not remember the name of." Headmaster Dumbledore stated calmly with a small twinkle in his eyes and a small smile to his lips while Hermione took in all the information he was providing her.

"Unfortunately, I did not know who you were otherwise I would have informed the Headmaster myself,'' Professor McGonagall informed Hermione. "How is it you are a Gryffindor student but I have never had you in one of my classes?" she asked while exuding a no nonsense air about her that meant Hermione was expected to have a good explanation.

"Before I explain myself, may we please have this discussion in the Headmasters office? This will be a long explanation. I am sure that I have at least missed breakfast and it must be coming close to lunch by how much my stomach is protesting." Hermione stated, hoping that she was able to delay this conversation for at least a few more minutes while she collected and organized her mind of what to inform the room's occupants in front of her.

There were a few moments of silence shared between them while they considered Hermione's suggestion. "Alright. Minerva, will you be joining us?" Headmaster Dumbledore said calmly while keeping his eyes focused on Hermione. Hermione started to shift slightly under his gaze.

"I have classes to attend to. I will be by later to ask questions of my own if you haven't asked them yourself Headmaster." Professor McGonagall stated while glancing at the Headmaster and giving him a slight nod of her head as she turned to leave the Hospital wing for her class.

Hermione slowly turned and rotated her body so as not to move quickly that would cause any pain in her back. Madam Pomfrey appeared from her office just down the room with a change of clothes for her, and quietly closed the partition to allow them privacy from the Headmaster while she helped her charge put on clothes. Convinced that the bandages had not shifted from their position during the exchange of clothes, Madam Pomfrey opened the partition and assisted Hermione in standing to make sure she was not lightheaded or dizzy before leaving with the Headmaster to his office.

"When you are done Headmaster, I would like for her to spend at least one more night in my care before she can be released."

"Of course Poppy. I will return her to your care when I am done," Headmaster Dumbledore stated simply before escorting Hermione out of the Hospital Wing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. To say that I am flabbergasted by the response so far to this story is amazing.**

**I never though that withing a few short days, that my first fanfiction ever would already have this many readers and followers. I am beyond grateful for all of you that have found enjoyment so far in this story.**

**I do plan on seeing this all the way through to the very end. I will say that my updates may become more sporadic as I will be starting a new job soon. Like I said before, I type all this out and then submit it. I don''t have any chapter pre-written and waiting in the edges for certain dates to come past.**

**As always, the characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. The story is all mine.**

**Enjoy! XO**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**June 19th, 1970**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

"Please have a seat, my dear," the headmaster said politely. He motions to an armchair in front of his desk as he walks around it, calling for a house-elf to bring sandwiches and tea. I slowly seat myself in the chair while glancing around the office. The office looks nearly identical to the one and only time I saw it back in my timeline except for a few items that had evidently not made their presence yet on his desk.

A meek looking house-elf appears with tea and a plate full of sandwiches just as my stomach starts to protest more loudly than before. I smile graciously at the house-elf as I remove a few sandwiches and place them on a plate that the house-elf provided. _Maybe I can keep the house-elves from hating me during this time line, _I think as the house-elf disappears with a soft pop and I start eating the delectable little sandwiches. I see the headmaster indulge in a few sandwiches as well before he clears his throat and takes a sip from his tea cup.

"Now Miss Granger, where do you come from?" Headmaster Dumbledore asks with a slight twinkle in his eye. _Does he know that I am not from this timeline?_ "I think I know the dressing standards that the school uniforms are currently in, but your uniform seems to be slightly different. Plus, as my Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house does not know who you are, I assume that you must be from another time. Am I correct in this assumption?" he states calmly as if it is no big surprise that I am not from 1970.

"Yes, you are correct Headmaster in assuming that I am not from 1970. It was June 18th, 1996 where I came from," I state in as clear of tone as I can while still trying to arrange everything in my head of how I traveled back 26 years. "I am still perplexed at how I traveled back 26 years into the past though."

"Were you sent back intentionally to change something perhaps?" he asks as a questioning look crosses his face. "What were you doing in 1996 before you come back here?"

I take a deep breath and a sip of tea before I start recounting the tale of the events leading up to the Department of Mysteries. Headmaster Dumbledore is mostly silent while I tell him things that have happened in my past _(our future?) _with only a few questions asked once I have finished my retelling.

"So, in your time, we are in the middle of a second wizarding war since the first one wasn't properly won by some unknown reason even though Voldemort was defeated?" the headmaster says as he has a perplexed look on his face while gazing at his phoenix, Fawkes. "And you say there is a prophecy that tells of how Voldemort will be defeated?"

"Yes, sir. I don't know when the prophecy is first told so I couldn't possibly say when we need to start looking for it. But so much could be changed while I am here. So many lives could be spared. Harry wouldn't have to grow up without his parents. I have over 11 years before the events in 1981. Maybe we can kill him for good the first time and keep everyone from dying," I plead while Headmaster Dumbledore looks at me with a small smile starting to curve his lips.

"Well, before anything can be decided, we need to figure out how and if we can send you back to your time. Until then, we need to figure out a way to integrate you into our time. Now, have you taken you OWL's back in 1996?" the Headmaster stated simply.

"We were in the middle of taking them when everything happened," I said with a slight flush to my cheeks. "Would I be able to complete them here before the term ends?"

"Unfortunately, your sudden appearance here would draw suspicion if you were to sit your OWL's with the other students. We can have it arranged for you to sit them once term has concluded and the students have left for the summer," Headmaster Dumbledore said. "Are you associated with any families in this timeline that you would prefer to be placed with?"

"I know many families from this timeline but explaining and maintaining a backstory to those that would be caring for me, I wouldn't want to do that," I said sheepishly while wondering how I would be able to survive in this time with no family support.

A light knock has sounded at the headmaster's office door, and with a gentle "Enter," muttered by Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall entered the office and took a seat next to me. "Minerva, glad you could join us. We were just discussing Miss Granger's OWL's once the term has concluded so she may be able to return for her 6th and 7th years," the headmaster states simmply to her while glancing at me then back to Professor McGonagall.

"Well that seems acceptable to me since one's education is very important. Now, Miss Granger, why is it that you wear Hogwarts uniforms, but I do not know you?" Professor McGonagall asks while turning her attention from the headmaster to myself.

"I will show you my memories in Pensieve while Miss Granger rests and we can revisit this in the morning. I am sure Miss Granger is tiring and should wish to rest," Headmaster Dumbledore says while dismissing me to return to the hospital wing. "I suggest using the floo so you do not run into any staff or students on your way back to the hospital wing."

I stand and realize I am quite tired from the days events even though I have on been sitting in a chair and talking. I bid them both a good evening and walk to the floo. The last thing before the green flames surround me is the stares of the headmaster and Professor McGonagall watching me as I disappear through the floo.

* * *

"Minerva, we need to help that child. She has been through so much in her short life and I fear it will only become more hazardous in the years to come," Albus says to Minerva while standing from his desk and walking to the cupboard that holds his pensieve. He removes it with care and places it on his desk as he begins withdrawing the memories of the last few hours to show his deputy headmistress.

"Albus, what do you mean? She only looks to be 15 maybe 16 years old at the most. What could she have been through in such a short time?" Minerva presses as a worried look settles on her face.

"Come, Minerva. I will show you all that Miss Granger has told me. But she must be protected. I fear war will be upon us sooner than anticipated," Albus stated simply as Minerva stands from her seat and join him at the pensieve to view the memories now floating there. "I have a thought but I would like you input and help in protecting the child," Albus says before bending over to his place his face in the pensieve and Minerva joining him in the memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**I am so astounded everyones responses to this story so far.**

**I started writing this chapter this morning and it is 6:30pm and it is being posted. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Many things start happening in this chapter.**

**As always, the characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy! XO**

* * *

**June 20th, 1970**

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

I slowly wake with a headache. My head is pounding like a 6 piece band is playing loudly next to me. I raise my hands to rub at my temples hoping to alleviate it. "Oh, you're awake , my dear. Do you have a headache?" I hear Madam Pomfrey ask. I open my eyes and met with a peculiar site. A younger Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, I do. May I have a headache potion please?" I say as I try to remember why she looks so much younger. _Oh, that's right. I not in 1996 but 1970. _I hear a mumbled, "Of course, dear," from Madam Pomfrey as my mind starts flashing back to what I told Headmaster Dumbledore only yesterday. _"There is a prophecy that entails the downfall of the Dark Lord. That is what brings about the events in 1981 when he goes after James and Lily Potter." _

As Madam Pomfrey returns with the headache potion, I smile and take the potion. With a sigh of relief as the effects of the potion start kicking in, I hear her say, "Now that you are awake, the Headmaster would like to speak with you in his office. He is allowing the use of the floo to arrive there as the students are not quite in their classes yet. Let me know when you are ready. I have a set of clean clothes for you to wear. I'll inform the Headmaster that you are awake," Madam Pomfrey says as she walks away. I quickly dress and notice that the bandages have been removed from my around my chest and back.

I stand and make my way to the floo where Madam Pomfrey is standing waiting for me. " The Headmaster is expecting you," she says before I reach into the container and pull out a handful of powder.

I step into the fireplace and before I leave I say, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She gives me a small smile, "It was no trouble, Miss Granger," I hear her say before I activate the floo and leave for the Headmasters office.

* * *

As I step out of the floo and brush the ashes from my clothes, I see that the Professor McGonagall is sitting in the same chair in front of the Headmaster's desk that she occupied yesterday. "Good morning Miss Granger. Please have a seat," the Headmaster says while motioning to the chair that was vacant.

"Good morning Headmaster. Good morning Professor," I say as I take my seat. I look at Professor McGonagall and see a sad but sympathetic smile on her face. A look of almost what could be called pity crosses her features as she stares at me.

"Professor McGonagall and myself have been able to secure your ability to sit for your OWL's once the year has concluded and the students have left for the summer. Now, have you given any thought to a family you may be placed with? I do have a thought but I wanted to see if you had thought of any ideas," Headmaster Dumbledore states as he takes a sip from his tea cup. I shake my head since I haven't really figured out who I could possibly stay with. "May I suggest then that you allow Professor McGonagall to adopt you? You could take your summers here or Professor McGonagall could even speak with my brother, Aberforth, who is the proprietor of the Hogshead to allow you to stay with him. You would be within close proximity to myself and the professor at all times should you have any need of us," the Headmaster stated with a serene looking smile on his face. I glance at Professor McGonagall and see her smiling while nodding her head that she approves of what the Headmaster has said.

"What would be the story of how I came to be adopted by you?" I ask as thoughts start going through my head of what a backstory could be that I was adopted by Professor McGonagall.

"Since you have no family here, you would be my great-niece. I have no children of my own but I do have my two younger brothers. As I don't see them getting married anytime soon, I have no one to carry on my last name. My late husband had a brother who's daughter was married to a Ministry liaison. He was stationed over many parts of the world and last settled in America. Her and her husband were killed a few months ago in an automobile accident. No one knows of his family so there would be no question of your lineage. You knew of your great-aunt who lived here and that is what brought you to Hogwarts. If you are fine with it, I would like to officially adopt you as my daughter but you could keep your last name if you wished," the professor says while keeping eye contact with me. I glance at the Headmaster and he nods his head as well.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to get back to my time. I would be honored to carry the name of McGonagall," I beam at Professor McGonagall. I see that her eyes have filled with unshed tears at my statement. "Will I have the chance to meet my great-uncles? Or would they just be my uncles since I am to be your daughter?" I ask as I wonder if they would likely believe this story.

"You may choose whether to address me as mum or Aunt Minerva. Whichever you like. My brothers travel abroad but return to the country frequently. When they hear of the news of a great-niece that they never knew, I'm sure they will come for a visit. They are quite remarkable men. I'm sure you will take a liking to them quickly," she stated simply. "The Headmaster has already procured the documents for the adoption should you have accepted."

After a few minutes of the documentation being filled out and the Headmaster offering to send the papers to the ministry to be finalized, Professor McGonagall asks, "Would you like to have some breakfast before we travel to the Hogshead to speak with Aberforth? We can take it in the Great Hall and you may sit with me up at the head table. I am sure I will have questions awaiting me after the students have completed their OWL's today."

"I would like that very much, thank you," I smile as I stand and begin making my way to the office door.

"Hermione, my dear," I hear Professor McGonagall say behind me. "I think I need to make one or two alterations to your clothes before we leave. You aren't a student yet so it would not seem appropriate for you to have on school robes."

She has stepped even with me and as I turn to her, she has pulled her wand out and begin to transfigure my school uniform. "There. That should suffice till we may go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get you some proper robes," she comments as she has turned towards the door. I glance down at the garment and draw in a quiet breath. What was once my Gryffindor school robes are now a soft cream and ivory dress robes. My simple black shoes have become cream colored flats with slight sparkles on the toes.

I follow the professor down the stairs and follow her down the path to the Great Hall. "The dress robes are beautiful Professor. Thank you very much," I say.

"First, it was nothing my dear. The color quite becomes you. Secondly, call me Aunt Minerva. You may call me mum if you wish but you don't have to. That is entirely up to you," Professor McGonagall said as we rounded the last corner before stepping into the Great Hall.

I stop and stare as we proceed into the Great Hall. The long 4 house tables were filled with students, all in their respective house colors. I take a quick breath in and feel like I'm back home. The Great Hall that had been filled with chatter only moments ago, suddenly starts to quiet down.

"Come on, my dear. You'll be fine," Professor McGonagall says and smiles quietly. She starts walking down the tables between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. I follow her just a few steps behind her and hold my head up. I may not be sorted into Gryffindor yet but I still have my bravery to rely on.

"Professor McGonagall? Who is this divine angel walking with you?" I hear and look to my left toward the Gryffindor table. As I connect eyes with bright blue eyes, I gasp softly and still my steps. My brain that was on pause when I met those eyes, starts whirling to life. Red hair, blue eyes that has a small scar over his left eye, freckles on his nose, and a disarming smile across his face. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

"Mister Prewett, this is my niece, Hermione McGonagall. Hermione, this is Mister Prewett," Professor McGonagall says with a slight roll to her eyes.

"Fabian, please. This is my slightly less handsome twin, Gideon," he smiles and reaches his hand towards me as he nods his head to his left. I reach my hand out to shake it while glancing to his twin. My breath hitches and my stomach does a little flip as, instead of Fabian shaking my hand, turns it and kisses my fingers. "Pleased to meet you Hermione," he says while keeping his smile across his face. Gideon reaches his hand out. I glance at him as I remove my hand from Fabian's and place it in his. His mouth quirks into a grin but just shakes my hand. I smile nervously at him and remove my hand.

"Alright, gentlemen. Return to your meals since you have OWL's this morning. We have business to attend to after breakfast. Come along dear," Aunt Minerva says. I turn and follow her but glance over my shoulder to connect eyes with Fabian. He flashes one more million watt smile at me before he turns to his breakfast.

_Oh man. Fabian Prewett is gonna be __troublesome. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ****lovelies**

**I apologize in advance for this chapter. I am shite with writing dialogue between people besides the words themselves. So please forgive me.**

**I am so excited at the response this has garnered so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**As the same to day as it was yesterday. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy! XO**

* * *

**June 20th, 1970**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

The chatter in the Great Hall picked back up but seemed louder than before and I was the sole reason why. I could hear my name being passed from one table to the next, till the entire hall was whispering my name. _So much for me remaining invisible in this time,_ I thought as finished my breakfast next to my Aunt.

"Shall we take our leave to Hogsmeade my dear?" she asks as she begins to get up from her chair. "Headmaster, I will be taking my niece to Hogsmeade and will be back hopefully shortly," she says to the Headmaster as she prepares to leave the table. I rise as well and nod to the Headmaster as we take our leave.

"Of course, Minerva. Do inform me should you need anything," he says while smiling at Aunt Minerva and myself. I smile and walk along beside my aunt as we traverse the Great Hall surrounded by other students who have decided to leave for, what I suspect, some extra time to study before their OWL's. As we come near the doors leading out of the Great Hall, I hear my name being called out from behind us. I hear my aunt take in a deep breath, halt her steps, and turn with a stern glare on her face aimed over my head. I turn to face the voice that called my name and take in a small breath. It's Fabian followed by his twin and another boy. When they were sitting down,I didn't realize how tall they boys would be. They tower over me by what seems to be a foot so I have to tilt my head up to look into their faces.

"Hermione, where are you off to? We have barely met and know nothing about you. When will we be seeing you next?" Fabian asks with what sounds like anxiousness in his voice. I glance at him and then Gideon. My eyes travel to the third boy and I feel a recognition with him. He is nearly the same height as the Prewett boys but has a darker skin complexion with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He has a kindness to his features. "Oh, where are my manners? Hermione, this is our great friend, Kingsley Shacklebolt," Fabian says while we both reach our hands to each other and shake them. I smile thinking of the older Kingsley. I never knew him well but the few times I met him, he always treated like a young lady instead of child.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," he says shortly followed by my own, "Nice to meet you as well, Kingsley."

"My aunt and I are off to Hogsmeade. To answer your second question, I will be attending Hogwarts next year for my 6th year," I say with a smile on my face as the boy's face light up with delight. I turn and place my hand on Aunt Minerva's arm and begin strolling out of the Great Hall towards the front doors while I the boys sputtering from behind me. I glance at Aunt Minerva and see that she has a smirk on her face before she turns to me and says, "Well played, my dear."

* * *

"Why are you speaking with Aberforth instead of the Headmaster?" I ask Aunt Minerva as we near the Hogshead.

"The Headmaster and his brother are not on speaking terms. Aberforth did always have a fond place for me. So, I figure if I ask him, we have a larger chance of him saying yes," she reply's as we reach the door. She reaches for the handle and turns it. It swings open with a loud creak. We both step through into a bar that has been severely neglected. The floors and tables have a good amount of dirt and grime on them.

"I'm not open till 11. Whoever you are can bugger off till then," we both hear from the back of the bar. A tall gentleman nearly in height to the Headmaster and very close in appearance to him steps through what must be the back room's door and stops in his tracks when he sees us. "Minerva, what a surprise to see you. How long has it been?" he asks as he moves around the bar to embrace Minerva in a hug.

"Too long Aberforth. May I introduce to you my great niece, Hermione McGonagall. Hermione, this is Aberforth Dumbledore" she says as she steps out of his embrace and gestures towards me at her side. I reach my hand out and shake the hand that he has stretched out to me.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore," I say with a smile on my face.

"Aberforth please, Miss McGonagall. How can I help you Minerva?" he say as he motions to table and a set of chairs. "Can I get you something to drink ladies?" he says as he moves behind the bar.

"Two butterbeers please. I have OWL's to attend to this afternoon," she says while I add in a quiet voice," a sprinkle of ginger on top of mine please?"

As Aberforth sits in his seat and hand us our drinks, Minerva says," I was wondering if my niece may stay in one of your guest rooms. Her parents were killed in an automobile accident across the pond and besides myself and my brothers, she has no family to speak of. You know my brothers are constantly traveling so Hermione will be staying here and attending Hogwarts next year. I don't think she would like to stay at the castle through the summer," she finishes while looking at at Aberforth and glancing every now and then to me. Aberforth is silents for a few moments.

"I won't be in your way and can help out if you need any. I don't know anything about tending bar but I am a quick study," I add hoping that he doesn't say no.

"For you two, of course. Hermione can stay in the family quarters. She doesn't have to stay in the guest rooms upstairs," he says with a smile towards Minerva and myself. As I let out the breath I have been holding.

"Thank you Aberforth. Hermione will be by this evening. We have somethings to attend to today," she smiles and stands. "We will have to catch up later. Maybe tomorrow during the Hogsmeade trip for the students?" she asks as I stand up.

Aberforth stands up and moves around the table to give Minerva another hug. "Of course, Minerva. I will see you tomorrow and I will see you this evening Hermione," he says and smiles at me.

We leave and start heading back to Hogwarts. "Now, would you like to return the castle or would you like to head to Diagon Alley and get your robes today so you have tomorrow free? I know I said that we would go tomorrow but I do have a few more hours before I need to proctor the Arithmancy exams for the 5th years," she says as she pauses her steps waiting for my answer.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley. That would be great to have tomorrow to spend in Hogsmeade. Maybe I will be able to meet some of my classmates that I will be with next year," I say with a grin on my face as I look at Aunt Minerva. "But I have no money. How can I get new robes?"

"Don't worry about that, my dear. Since you are my great niece and soon to be daughter, I will be in charge of making sure that you have what you need. So please don't be afraid to ask. Now, have you traveled by apparition?" I nod my head yes. "Good. Hold on tight dear," she says and gives a quick turn of her foot.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

We arrive in Diagon Alley and I'm hit with an overwhelming sense of emotions. The last time I was here was with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family. I realize that I really am never going to see them again. _Not at least for a while if I can even get back to my time._ "Hermione, are you alright?" Minerva says in a hushed tone. I realize that I'm shaking slightly.

"I'm alright. I just had a rush of emotions. The last time I was in Diagon Alley was with my friends. I just miss them. I am fine," I say as I mentally shake off the sadness that filled me moments before. I turn my head to my aunt and smile. "Let's be off so you don't miss you OWL's proctoring." We begin walking through Diagon Alley and I stare longing as we pass _Flourish & Blotts _and enter _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _

"Professor McGonagall! What a pleasure to see you! Do you need your usual robes for school?" a tall thin lady walks over to greet us. She looks to be about the same age as the professor but with more gray in her hair and lines around her eyes and mouth.

"Madam Malkin. Good to see you as well. No, I do not need any robes as of yet. I am needing a new wardrobe for my niece, Hermione McGonagall. She has just arrived from across the pond and due to circumstances, her wardrobe was completely lost. She will be attending Hogwarts next term so she will need school robes as well," she says with a tight smile on her lips. Madam Malkin looks me up and down for a moment before a smile graces her lips.

"Absolutely! We can more than accommodate for the young Ms. McGonagall. Please step behind the curtain and strip down so I can get your measurements, please," Madam Malkin says while motion to her girls to prepare for what is bound to be a hefty sale.

"Hermione, dear. I will be back shortly. I need to set a few things for you," Aunt Minerva says before she steps out the front door and leaving me at the mercy of the store owner and her assistants.

It felt like I had been poked and prodded for hours and I had tried on so many robes I honestly lost count. As I was trying on another set of robes that were a deep emerald green this time, the bell above the door tinkled announcing the arrival of another customer. I turn away from the mirror to see my aunt walking through the door carrying some packages. "Are you finished dear?" she asks as she steps over to me and examines the robes that I currently have on. "That color looks marvelous on you Hermione."

Before I can answer her, Madam Malkin spoke up, "Yes she is. This was the last set of robes." I breathe a sigh of relief and disappear behind the curtain while Madam Malkin continues conversing with Minerva. "Besides the robes, we also include undergarments, stacking and shoes. Is there anything else that she will be needing besides her school robes?" she ask my aunt while I finish dressing and step out from behind the curtain and make my way over to the ladies.

"She may need a set or two of dress robes but those can purchased when needed. Thank you Madam Malkin. Take the amount needed out of my account at Gringotts and her order sent to the Hogshead. Have a pleasant day. Hermione, dear. We best be off," Minerva says as she leads me out the door and back to apparition spot to head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Now I must attend to my proctoring. Will you be alright exploring the grounds till dinner?" Minerva says as we walk up the drive to Hogwarts. There are a few students milling about the grounds taking advantage of the nice weather to studying or converse with friends.

"Yes, I should be fine. I'll probably go to the library and begin reviewing for my OWL's since I have almost month before I take them," I say with a smile on my face. We have reached the front doors.

"Well I will leave you to it then. I will see you at dinner then unless you need something in which case you can come to my office," she says as she walks up the stairs to prepare for the exams. I turn and step back out the front doors and bask in the warm sunlight. The sun warms my skin as a light breeze reaches me. I hear some noises behind me from what must be other students on there way to lunch. I ignore them as I absorb the heat from the sun.

* * *

Fabian is walking with his brother and Kingsley on the way to the Great Hall for lunch when he stops. The two boys with him nearly crash into him. "Bloody hell Fab. Whats wrong?" Gideon says as he looks about for whats wrong. Kingsley elbows him and points to the possible reason for Fabian's halting steps.

"She looks like an angel standing there like that. Boys, I'm gonna marry that witch one day," he says as he stares at the girl in the doorway of the front hall. The sun shines behind her form giving her a glowing appearance. Her chocolate brown ringlets hang down to the middle of her back. She turns and makes eye contact with Fabian as a smile graces her face.

"Boys?"


	6. Catch Up

Good morning everyone. I hope this finds you well amid all the coronavirus issues that the world has been dealing with. I'm sure very few of you know that I work in the healthcare world and my small town hospital has been hit hard with the virus outbreak and scare from the media. Amidst all this, I have been extremely busy with work but now that we have finally had our nurses out of quarantine. I am finding time to write for you lovely people and I am so excited that I can finally continue with my stories.

I hope that this finds you well and I will be posting hopefully within the next day or two! Thank you everyone!


	7. Chapter 6

H

**June 20th 1970**

**Hogwarts**

"Are you gonna stand there catching flies in your mouth Fabian or are you gonna say something?" I say as I see Fabian, Gideon, and Kingsley standing at the base of the stairs. Evidently it was them I heard when I was standing here. The sun warms my back a little too much as I stand there. I walk forward to them and place my hand under Fabian's chin and close his mouth with a soft click. This seems to snap him out of whatever stupor has overtaken him.

"Hermione, would you like to join us for lunch? We have no exams for the rest of the day. We can give you a tour of the castle if you would like as well," Fabian says as he quickly recovers himself. I giggle and nod my head.

"I don't believe the Headmaster or my Aunt would mind me sitting with you for lunch," I say as I turn to head into the Great Hall before I feel my arm being slipped into Fabian's elbow as he begins leading me into the Great Hall with Gideon and Kingsley following behind us. We enter the Great Hall and as I glance at the head table, Headmaster Dumbledore looks at me with a smile and nods his head. Evidently he is fine with me sitting with the Gryffindor boys without technically being sorted there yet.

We make our way to the middle of the table where I had encountered the boys earlier this morning. As I sit, Fabian sits to my left with Gideon to my right and Kingsley takes the seat across from me.

"So, Ms. McGonagall, tell us about yourself. How come we have never met you till today?" Fabian asks as he pours me a glass of pumpkin juice while I begin fixing my plate. I steel myself as I begin to tell the lie that was created.

"My parents were killed in an automobile accident in the Americas. My father was a Ministry liaison so we traveled often. I didn't know about my great-aunt till a few days ago. So I just traveled here and now I'll be staying at the Hogs Head for the summer till the new year starts. I'll be taking my OWL's once the school year has ended for you guys," I say before I start eating my meal.

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss," Kingsley says with a slight frown on his face. I smile at him before I continue eating. The conversation passes easily between us as we all finish our lunch. I ask about their families and they ask about mine. Fabian and Gideon tell me of their older sister Molly who is due with her first child with her husband Arthur Weasley sometime this fall. _Bill was born November 29th of this year._ When I ask about what they want to do after graduation I hear a chorus from all three at the same time, "Auror." I giggle slightly as they all wear proud smiles on their faces. "What do you want to do after graduation?" I hear from Gideon at my right. I think about my answer for a moment. Before I came here, my only thoughts were about keeping the boys safe and my own schoolwork. _If I want to give Harry and Neville the lives they should have had, I guess that really only leaves me one option._

I look at the faces around me and they all wear the same expression of earnest, wanting to know my answer. "Auror," I say with a smile on my face that is duplicated by the boys around me. I begin standing when the boys do, assuming that we are now going on a tour of the castle. Even though I know this castle almost like the back of my hand, I allow them this since I'm not even supposed to know. I ask questions in all the right spots as they walk me through the castle. We even go to the Gryffindor common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady asked who I was and was delighted at hearing that I was the niece of Professor McGonagall.

We wrap up the tour just in time for dinner and make our way back to the Great Hall. As we reach it, Aunt Minerva greets us. "Hermione, dear. I assume the boys were on their best behavior?" she questions me and looks at the twins and Kingsley. I giggle softly and nod my head. "Very well then. Will you be dining with them or will you be joining me at the Head Table?" she says with an amused look on her face.

"I would like to dine with them, if that is alright?" I ask. She nods her head and reminds me about not being too late since I still need to go to the Hog's Head. "I won't be long Aunt Minerva." I say as we begin walking in and take our seats at the Gryffindor table.

"You are staying at the Hog's Head? Will you be staying there all summer, correct?" I hear from Fabian as he sits to my left again with Gideon to my right and Kingsley across from me. I wait to answer him as I fill my plate and pour myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, I will be there all summer. Mr. Dumbledore was kind enough to allow me to stay there since my Aunt normally stays at Hogwarts mainly year round," I say before beginning to eat my dinner.

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. Will you be out and about tomorrow?" Kingsley asks in between bites.

"Yes, I will be. I may also help Mr. Dumbledore but I'm sure I could take sometime to meet other students since you guys seem to like occupying my time," I smile at them. Fabian has a silly smile on his face at hearing my remark.

"Well, we can give you a tour of Hogsmeade as well as introduce you to Kingsley's grandmother who lives in Hogsmeade. He spends most of his summer in Hogsmeade when the Wizengamot is not in session for his parents," Gideon says in between bites. Dinner is almost complete and I know I should be leaving soon.

"That sounds splendid. I would love to meet her," I say as I finally clear my plate. "Well, I should be leaving to head to the Hog's Head. Have a goodnight gentlemen," I say as I begin to rise. All three of the men rise as well. Fabian takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

"We shall see you again tomorrow, Hermione," he says while winking at me. I roll my eyes and shake hands with Gideon and Kingsley. Aunt Minerva meets me as I step away from the table.

"Those boys seem to be quite fascinated with you, my dear," she says with a small smile on her face. "Would you like to use the floo in my rooms so you don't have to walk in the dark?" she asks as we reach the doors to the Great Hall.

"I think the walk will do me some good. Gives me some time to collect my thoughts, if that's okay?" I ask.

"That's fine, my dear. I'll walk you to the gates," she says as we direct our steps to the front doors and begin walking across the grounds. "Tell me about your day," she says as we begin the long walk on the gravel path to the gates.

"Well, I received an extensive tour of the castle, including the Gryffindor common room. The portrait of the Fat Lady was delighted to hear I was your niece. I think she assumes that I will be sorted into Gryffidor for the new term," I say as I can see the front gates ahead of us.

"Well, you will be an asset to whichever house you are sorted into, my dear. I'm glad to hear that the boys did a service to their house," she says as we reach the gates. "Now, head straight to the Hog's Head and don't dawdle. Aberforth will be expecting you. I will see you sometime tomorrow, I am sure," she says as she opens the gates and allows me to pass through. "Have good evening, Hermione."

"I will Aunt Minerva. I will see you tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening," I say as I walk away from her and towards the path that will take me to Hogsmeade. I think about the day I had and all that has happened. I think about Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and even Luna. I miss them but I know that, until I can hopefully return to my time, I must make due here. I think that when the new term begins in September, I won't have to see the Marauders just yet since they don't start till 1971. _At least I will have a year to adjust before seeing the reminders of Harry in James Potter and Lily Evans. __Thank Merlin for small favors._

I reach the small village of Hogsmeade and turn down the street that will take me to the Hog's Head. I reach the Hog's Head and open the door. Aberforth is behind the bar and there are a couple of patrons in the pub but not many. I head over to Aberforth and take a seat on a stool. "Good evening, Mr. Dumbledore," I say with a pleasant smile on my face as he pours me a butterbeer with ginger on top.

"Please child, call me Aberforth. We will be getting to know each other very well," he says with a gentle smile on his face. "How was your day?" he asks as he hands me my drink.

"Thank you. It was very pleasant. We went to Diagon Alley and I was fitted for new clothes. When we returned, I received a tour by The Prewett boys and Mr. Shacklebolt," I say as I take a drink from my butterbeer.

"Kingsley? He is a good boy. His grandmother lives here in Hogsmeade. I'm sure you'll meet her soon," he says with a small smile as I smile before taking a sip of my drink. "Now, your packages have been arriving all afternoon and I have been storing them in your room. I suggest you should sort them out before getting some sleep lass. I think you will be having a busy couple of days till you can settle in," he says as he nods towards the back of the bar. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you Aberforth," I say as I finish off my drink and head off to the back to sort the purchases from the day.


End file.
